


Proposals

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You prick! I was going to propose!" <br/>AKA just shitty fluff all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

Gavin was nervous as hell. 

He put a lot of thought into this, more than anything he's ever done before. He tightly grips the small box in his pocket. It's all been building up to this. 

Gavin and Ryan have been dating for two years. They'd danced around each other for months before Geoff stepped up and practically set up the date for them. Then things escalated from there. 

Now, Gavin feels he's ready to propose. He's been thinking about it for a month, even got Lindsay to help him pick out the ring. He's been careful with what he says during recordings, knowing full well how terrible his mouth filter is. 

And now, it's time. Ryan actually set up the date, some fancy restaurant that they both have to dress up for. Gavin thinks it's the perfect time. 

Half an hour later, they're both sitting at a table in the middle of a classy dining room and waiting for their meals.

Gavin's too distracted by his own nervousness he doesn't notice that Ryan is fidgeting as well. 

They had each just gotten their respective meals, Gavin wondering if now was a good time to pop the questions, when Ryan leans across the table and takes his hand. 

"Gavin," He says, but trails off, as if picking his next words carefully. "Gavin, we've together a long time, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Then he stands, gets on one knee, and holds a box out, similar to what Gavin has. 

"Gavin, will you marry me?" He says, and by now the whole dining room has gone silent as they watch. 

Gavin's surprised for a moment, before grinning widely. "Ryan, you prick!  _I_ was going to propose!" He holds his box out now, and Ryan's expression goes from hesitant, to surprise, to relief. 

"That's a yes, then?" Ryan asks, and Gavin rolls his eyes. 

"Of course it's a yes, silly," Gavin says, and pulls Ryan up to kiss him as the dining room cheers. 

They're laughing in the kiss, unable to believe they decided to propose on the same night. Gavin slipped on the ring Ryan got him, and Ryan wears his. 

They spent the rest of the evening holding hands, laughing at themselves, and grinning stupidly at each other, because well, they're idiots in love. 

This might be the best night Gavin ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought up a really angsty alternate ending to this that I might write...


End file.
